Jorge Marcos
A Black Baton member, Jorge Marcos'''is the triggerman hired by Erich Rhoemer to handle the viral bombs planted throughout the Washington Park. In the game, he is assigned to Anton Girdeux's team that manages to take out Jenkin's Team. Though little is ever introduced about him, he is at least important enough to become a mission objective for Gabriel Logan (by eliminating him) and even warrants the creators of Syphon Filter 2 to make him into a playable character. On top of holding the trigger, he also has a communications radio to contact Anton Girdeux. Physical Appearance :Jorge sets himself apart from other members of the Black Baton by having his own unique dress, which if observed closely he resembles Captain James T. Kirk off of the Star Trek series. From physical appearance as well as his voice, he appears to be in his mid 20's to early 30's. His apparent nationality is of a Spanish origin, most likely from Mexico or one of its neighboring countries. Like all the terrorists in Rhoemer's Black Baton, he was a mercenary before becoming a member of the group, presumably for the intent on money. According to some sources, it's said that Erich Rhoemer was going to kill Jorge himself provided that Gabe hadn't beaten him to the punch...for what reasons are unspecified, but apparently Jorge was "displeasing" in a sense to Rhoemer's eyes.Word of Tongue, heard amongst various fans, may be proof somewhere Appears in '''Syphon Filter :Jorge is first mentioned by Gabe when he dismantles the communications equipment atop of a particular art structure located in the Washington Park. By doing this, Marcos is cut off from contact with Girdeux and reinforcements...thus leaving him with very few underlings and basically alone. It's revealed to Gabe that he's the triggerman and it becomes one of his active objectives to eliminate Marcos. It's not until Gabe reaches the hedge maze and deals with a few underlings, Jorge reveals himself by fire-and-run tactics. This said, he retreats while firing off his .45 until he can find cover deep within the maze. It is his hope, based on his cowardish actions, that his other underlings will deal with Gabe but it's this underestimation that leads to his death. Gabriel locates Marcos, fires a few shots into him to reveal that he's wearing a Flak Jacket so instead he takes some initiative and fires a shot into Marcos' skull, killing the Triggerman and completing his objective. Upon his death, it's revealed that he was ghosting the frequencies that would pinpoint Girdeux's location...which was revealed to be inside the Freedom Memorial Syphon Filter 2 :Along with various other characters from the first Syphon Filter, he is included as a playable character in the multiplayer campaign. In order to use him, you must first complete the C-130 Crash Site level in less than three minutes. This also unlocks Anton Girdeux, Jonathan Phagan, Vadislav Gabrek, Erich Rhoemer, and the Evil Scientist. Equipment Flak Jacket :Jorge comes equipped with a standard Flak Jacket and has no other armor to speak of. As with any other jacket, it can be penetrated after extended fire and thus will eventually wound Jorge. .45 Handgun :The weapon is first introduced earlier in this mission, but doesn't really set him apart from the standard weapon-set for the rest of the terrorists. He fires it in urgency as compared to his fellow terrorists, running away instead of forcing himself into combat and has an about average accuracy using the weapon against Gabe. References